marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carson Wolf
|gender = Male |title = Special Agent in Charge |affiliation = Guantanamo Bay Cerberus Squad |DOD = 2016 |tv series = The Punisher (3 episodes) |actor = C. Thomas Howell |status = Deceased}} Carson Wolf was a corrupt Homeland Security official with ties with William Rawlins' illegal heroin-smuggling operations. When Wolf had been attacked by the Punisher, he inadvertently revealed all of his own involvement with Rawlins' criminal actions, leading to the Punisher furiously killing Wolf by breaking his neck. Biography DHS Agent Time in Guantanamo Carson Wolf was the corrupt senior Department Of Homeland Security agent with ties to William Rawlins' illegal operations, having been the supervisor of Cerberus Squad. He stated that he spent one time in Guantanamo Bay, where he had been involved with interrogations, an experience that convinced him that coercive methods didn't work. During his time as a field agent with Homeland Security, Wolf would claim that he was always happy being the first one through the door, becoming frustrated as he grew in rank and was no longer permitted to be so active and could not personally take part in field missions.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Attack on David Lieberman ]] When William Rawlins learned that Micro, a master computer hacker, in reality just a National Security Agency analyst by the name of David Lieberman had been sent video footage of Ahmad Zubair's torture and murder- Zubair was a honest police officer from Afghanistan- they deduced that Lieberman was then planning to send it to his former partner, Homeland Security Agent Dinah Madani. Wolf was tasked with finding and killing Lieberman before this happened. ]] As soon as Mitchell Ellison had someone ready to run a story about Micro leaking classified information about the government as well as several corrupt officials to the New York Bulletin, Ellison was personally visited by Wolf and encouraged not to publish the article, with the excuse that it would compromise their suspect and their investigation.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men To make sure Micro did not expose Operation Cerberus' illegal activities overseas, Wolf and a few corrupt Homeland Security agents hunted down Lieberman and shot him the the chest in front of his wife, believing that Wolf killed him.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Wolf then informed Rawlins that Lieberman was dead,The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close and branded and framed Lieberman as a traitor. Recruiting Dinah Madani ]] Learning of Dinah Madani's investigation into Ahmad Zubair's death, which Wolf's allies in Operation Cerberus had still insisted on keeping covered up, Wolf ordered Madani to return to New York City from Afghanistan. Wolf entered his office as Madani presented him with Zubair's case as she explained Zubair discovered American soldiers were trafficking heroin out out Afghanistan, which had led to Zubair being assassinated as the direct result. 's mission plan]] Upon hearing this, Wolf ordered Sam Stein to leave the room so he could speak with Madani in private. Wolf noted that the investigation she was running within Kandahar had been deemed to serve no one, claiming that she was lucky to still have a career for pursuing it for so long. When Wolf claimed that she had been saved due to being the poster girl as she was both a woman and mixed race, Madani called him out for his sexiest and racism, which Wolf dismissed. Although Madani insisted that their government had gotten Zubair killed, Wolf insisted this was not true, suggesting Zubair was perhaps dirty. to leave the case]] Although Madani continued to insist that there was indeed something important to discover about this case as Zubair was not only a loyal officer with the Afghan National Police but her partner while she was overseas, but Wolf told her that while he admired her tenacious and energetic attitude, claiming he found these to be attractive qualities, he insisted that he would not allow insubordination, pointing to Stein as an example. Wolf said that the Death of Zubair would be off limits and smiled as Madani seemed to accept this order, noting that Wolf was the boss just before Wolf stormed out of the office.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Dealing with Anvil ]] As he left a briefing with Homeland Security agents, Wolf was then greeted by Dinah Madani who complimented him on his field team. Madani noted that she knew Wolf had spent a long time as a field agent before moving up the ranks before she requested the chance to get some physical training with their unit. Although Wolf was initially against this idea, questioning if Madani wanted him to send her and her own team off to purely for her own benefit, but Madani insisted that it could be done in New York City which changed Wolf's mind on the concept. discussing Anvil]] Madani explained that she had taken a look at a the private military company known as Anvil which she explained would have all of the facilities they would need for a complete training exercise, noting that she wanted Wolf to have confidence in her abilities if she was to be the first through the door in his team. Hearing this, Wolf agreed to consider the concept, telling Madani to put the proposal together so he could take a look at it later in the day. Upon getting the proposal Wolf approved the training for the unit and sent Madani and her team to train alongside Anvil with Wolf still supervising it all. ]] Wolf watched on the monitors as a mock hostage situation was used as Madani led the team, stopping Sam Stein from mock shooting a hostage. With the training complete, Wolf stepped outside of the observation room where he found Madani in deep conversation with the CEO of Anvil, Billy Russo. Wolf interrupted Madani to introduce himself to Russo, complimenting him on all his set ups there before Russo invited him into Anvil Headquarters to discuss their contract, however Wolf reminded Madani not to discuss Kandahar before he then walked away, leaving Madani and Russo standing alone. Ambushed and Interrogated When Wolf got back into his home from another day in the office, he poured himself a glass of scotch while playing some and went the fridge to get himself a snack. As he closed the refrigerator door, a masked intruder was standing right next to him, and assaulted Wolf. With all of his training skills, Wolf immediately defended himself, throwing his glass and attempting to draw his gun. ]] The pair began furiously fighting across Wolf's own kitchen, with Wolf proving himself to be a more formidable fighter than the intruder had clearly anticipated, with all his skills as a Homeland Security agent allowing him to block all the strikes against him. However the intruder began using whatever weapons he could find, including the toaster and picture frame to strike at Wolf, causing him considerable pain, although the now enraged Wolf refused to back down and continued fighting as their brutal fight had moved out of the kitchen and into the dining room where Wolf hit the intruder with a scotch bottle. Although Wolf was able to fend off the masked assailant for a short while, he was soon thrown onto the table and, despite still trying to hit his attacker with his candle stick, he was knocked unconscious when the intruder smashed his head hard against the kitchen table. Eventually Wolf awoke to find himself tied to a chair with his intruder watching him closely. Wolf told his attacker that he had made the worst mistake of his life before the intruder demanded information about David Lieberman, who Wolf denied knowing, resulting in the intruder hitting Wolf hard in face the face and stomach. ]] As Wolf was secretly trying to undo his bounds, he told the man that he had spend time in Guantanamo Bay and that torture would not work on him. While Wolf insisted that Lieberman was a traitor who had been killed while resisting arrest, the man just ignored him and instead shot Wolf in the leg with his own gun. The intruder claimed that Wolf was dirty and had been working with Ray Schoonover in taking heroin out of Kandahar, and when Wolf still denied this, the intruder responded by torturing him by pushing his finger into Wolf's bullet wound causing Wolf to scream out in complete agony. ]] However, despite all of the torture, Wolf was able to free himself from his binds and overpowered the masked man before he apprehended his gun and demanded that the man drop to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Wolf then ripped off his ski mask, revealing him to be Frank Castle, which shocked Wolf as Castle was believed to have died during the Destruction of the Blacksmith's Ship. As Wolf sat down with his gun still trained on Castle, he began mocking him over the fact that Operation Cerberus had known how to target him before the Massacre at Central Park, much to Castle's horror. ]] Having revealed that his wife and two children had died to get to him as they believed Castle had sent Micro the tape of Ahmad Zubair's murder, Wolf then got up and prepared to execute Castle once and for all, saying he would be back with his family soon. Just as Wolf was about to shoot Castle, the gun clicked, as Castle revealed that the gun was always empty and another fight ensued between them. The furiously Punisher soon gained the upper hand and threw Wolf to the floor, before Wolf could get up, Punisher put him into a headlock, then snapped his neck as Wolf's corpse dropped to the floor. Legacy DHS Investigation Before long, the Homeland Security agents Sam Stein and Dinah Madani investigated Wolf's death at his residence. Agent Stein believed that he was murdered, stating that Wolf could not have shot himself in the leg, broken his face, and snapped his own neck.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Wolf was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, enough to hold his own against the Punisher in a prolonged fight, despite the latter being considerably younger than him. *'Expert Marksman': As a highly trained federal agent, Wolf had enough accuracy to shot at David Lieberman with a bullet into his left chest, that would have been lethal if Lieberman had not carried his phone inside his pocket. Equipment Weapons ]] *' ': Wolf used this handgun to threaten David Lieberman while appearing he was chasing him for a crime. However, as Wolf's goal was to kill Lieberman, he fired a warning shot and began to say that Lieberman had a weapon, so he aimed at Lieberman's chest and shot at him, thinking the shot had killed him. Wolf carried this weapon when he was ambushed by Frank Castle inside his house. Despite he tried to grab it, Castle prevented it and took the weapon right after leaving Wolf unconscious. Castle used the gun to shoot Wolf at his kneecap, but Wolf managed to free himself from his ties and grabbed the gun from Castle, threatening him with it until he realized the gun was empty. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest:' Wolf wore a bulletproof vest during the hunt for David Lieberman in New York City. Facilities *'Homeland Security Headquarters': To be added *'Carson Wolf's Residence': To be added Relationships Allies *United States Department of Homeland Security *Cerberus Squad **William Rawlins † **Ray Schoonover † *Anvil **Billy Russo Enemies *David Lieberman/Micro - Attempted Victim *Sarah Lieberman *Mitchell Ellison *Sam Stein † - Subordinate *Dinah Madani - Subordinate *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season One'' ***''Kandahar'' (flashback) ***''3 AM'' ***''Two Dead Men'' ***''Resupply'' (photo) ***''Gunner'' (mentioned) ***''Danger Close'' (mentioned) ***''Home'' (mentioned) Trivia * Wolf's autopsy report written by Sam Stein read as follows: "Subject presents with head wound with related oblique displaced fracture of several maxillofacial bones including lacrimal bone, frontal nasal structure, and maxilla. Subject's arms and upper torso have several abrasions, likely from blunt force trauma. Contusion near 4th rib is continuous with fracture of 4th and 5th ribs. Minor pneumothorax had begun at time of death. Subject's brachial plexus has sustained periosteal contusion. Right and left knuckle joints have deep abrasions as well as contusion on the 4th phalange of the right hand. Right metacarpal and proximal phalanges sustained fractures. Right and left wrists have sustained fractures that are typical of repeated blunt trauma. Toxicology report reveals no substances use prior to death." Behind the Scenes *James Hutchinson was a stunt double for C. Thomas Howell in the role of Carson Wolf. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Agents Category:Cerberus Squad Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher Category:Villains Category:Criminals